Historia de una vida
by Dlaymei
Summary: La historia de la vida de dos individuos. El amor verdadero tarda en madurar. Primer capitulo: Comienzo. Dedicado a kikyoyami8.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Dedicado a kikyoyami8, después de todo aquí está.

* * *

**Que mierda más cursi, me doy asco a mí misma, mátenme por favor.**

* * *

Mi vida comenzó entre adobes, cortinas carmín que dejaban escapar una luz enrojecida a través de ellas, canciones acompañadas con el rasgar de las cuerda de guitarra, el olor de estofados, mi hermano mayor jugando con un chico de calles más abajo, ambos me atrapaban los pies cuando yacía en la cuna y se burlaban de mis rostros extraños, yo encontraba divertido todo lo que hacían. Mi madre tarareaba canciones de cuna inconscientemente siempre que se encontraba limpiando mi pequeño cuarto, la lograba escuchar inclusive entre sueños.

Mis primeros pasos ocurrieron en la alfombra, mullida entre mis pies, dulce consuelo a la caída. Risas cada vez que fallaba salían de mi boca escasa de dientes, los brazos de alguien mayor me ayudaban a levantarme de nuevo. Una cruz reposaba en la pared de la habitación de mis padres, arriba de su cama matrimonial de frazadas blancas. Mi escondite de las pesadillas.

Mi hermano, Paulo, se jactaba de su portugués, enredándome con frases inentendibles (Probablemente sobre mi estupidez) Yo solo reía, todas las palabras eran tan enredadas y graciosas, como si su lengua bailara. El apretaba los puños, se iba con el chico, su amigo de cabellos rubios, el cual tenía un acento tosco, tan diferente a las palabras de mi madre que parecían correr escapando en su aliento cálido.

Tenía cinco años de edad cuando el amigo de mi hermano llegó de la mano de una chica rubia muy parecida a él, la cual sonreía algo nerviosa, era tan linda. Fui corriendo hasta ella y me presente como la haría un príncipe torpe, ella rio, su hermano mayor gruño. Se llamaba Emma y tenía seis. Me enseño a cocinar dulces y jugábamos al príncipe y la princesa, era raro ya que algunas veces yo hacía el rol de mujer. Fue mi primera amiga, y la primera persona de la que me enamore. Solía reírse de todas mis gracias, correr con su vestido firmemente sujetado por sus manos en dirección a su casa, minutos después llegaba con un regalo, principalmente golosinas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando yo celebraba el presente, con una alegría de la cual nunca fui falto. Nunca olvidare la inocente alegría de esos días, en los cuales el tiempo corría como un rio peligroso y rápido. Ahora ella y yo molestábamos a nuestros hermanos, no en viceversa, les robábamos los zapatos y los enterrábamos, algunas veces se nos olvidaba donde y fingíamos inocencia. Mi madre siempre reconocía mis mentiras, pasaba castigado una tarde entera con el consuelo de que al día siguiente volvería a jugar con Emma, y que no perdería oportunidad alguna para molestar a mi hermano. Pero pese a eso, Emma adoraba a su hermano, Vincent, y él a ella. Con Paulo nunca fuimos tan unidos, y esa fue la primera vez que sentí envidia. Yo la peinaba a regañadientes, nervioso por estar tan cerca, y aburrido por tener que deslizar un cepillo por sus hebras de oro, siempre pensé que no lo necesitaba, ella era bonita tal cual estaba.

-Toño ¿Ves esas flores?- decía indicándome el jardín de su casa. Yo asentía, sin saber cual de todas las plantas que ahí tenían me indicaba.- Pues se llaman tulipán, y nos las regaló tío Sadiq. Son muy importantes, para mi hermano y yo.

-Qué raro nombre es Sadiq- comenté observando las nubes. Emma resoplo, levantando su flequillo.

Yo deseaba entrar a la escuela, aquel edificio enorme en el cual cada cierto tiempo sonaba una campana, para ver a Emma todo el día en los pasillos, y comprender los libros que ella leía.

Emma me hablaba de desconocidos, profesores, y alumnos, no me gustaba que hablara de sus amigos y de lo amables que eran, me daban celos. Y tampoco me gustaba que hablara mal de las personas, porque mi madre había dicho que eso estaba mal.

Al final, casi por obligación, me aprendí los nombres de las flores de su jardín, solo porque ella los adoraba. Su voz de campanilla sonaba embelesada cada vez que me hablaba de cocina o jardinería. Y yo era tan pequeño y débil, nunca podría estar a su altura.

Un año después, pude usar el uniforme escolar. Me arrepentí tanto de haber entrado al colegio, las materias eran demasiadas y había tanto para aprender, pero si pedía la ayuda de Emma todo estaba bien, nunca logre prestar atención a lo que me explicaba con esmero, yo solo sonreía embobado al ver su boca moverse y sus expresiones al leer.

Los juegos se hicieron más escasos, y cada uno se convirtió en un tesoro. Emma se alejaba de mí, más porque sus amigos le arrastraban.

Por eso, una noche, entre un fuerte de sabanas que sacamos a hurtadillas, ocultos de miradas curiosas, le di su primer beso, y el mío también. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, temiendo un posible rechazo. Ella me sonrió sonrojada y se cubrió con una manta, con voz trémula le pregunte si quería ser mi novia-

-Si- fue su débil respuesta. Yo sonreí como nunca, ahora ella era mía.

Andábamos de la mano por los pasillos, atentos a cualquier mirada verdosa de cualquiera de nuestros hermanos, yo sabía que me romperían la nariz si Vincent se enteraba. Cuando le conté a mi madre, debido a la invasión de preguntas, ella me abrazó y me giro por los aires, exclamando lo grandecito que era. Prometió guardar silencio. Aun así, al otro día, mi cuñado me golpeo. No vi a Emma durante algún tiempo, por el miedo que tenía ella a que me hirieran, eso terminó de distanciarnos.

Un chico de su clase, que solía molestarme con ella, me dijo que no tenía que sentirme triste, que el _amour_ podía ser muy bello, un regalo. O una maldición al corazón. Francis Bonnefoy era su nombre y gracias a él conocí a Gilbert Beilschmidt, mis mejores amigos por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora Paulo parecía más enojado que antes, ya que nosotros tres funcionábamos mejor de lo que alguna vez fue con Emma, para hacer bromas y destrozar su orgullo.

Ahora ya tenía diez años y manejaba un extenso vocabulario de insultos en español, francés y alemán, cortesía de mis amigos extranjeros.

* * *

La primera vez que le vi yo gozaba con unos cortos siete años de edad. En aquellos días cuando caminaba en la punta de mis pies queriendo lucir más grande y me subía a los muebles con tal de alcanzar los objetos de mi deseo. Feliciano correteaba por la casa junto con nuestro vecino al cual yo odiaba –y sigo odiando- auto aislándome de el pequeño grupo que conformaban, no queriendo participar en su coro de risas.

Íbamos de vuelta de la escuela, Feliciano tarareaba contento a la vez que se contenía hablarme de Ludwig y lo genial que era. Yo resoplaba enojado sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, apretando los tirantes de mi mochila. Una luz crepuscular hacia ver a todo sumamente cálido y relajante, la calle parecía totalmente vacía y cruzamos. Algo brillante llamo mi atención: una moneda, me detuve a recogerla y sonreí, mi día al parecer no fue tan malo. Maldita distracción momentánea, la bocina de un auto hizo que me sobresaltara y buscara su procedencia, un auto a toda velocidad se acercaba. Mis pies parecieron fusionarse con el suelo, mi corazón quiso escapar de mi pecho. Feliciano grito mi nombre, sin percatarse todavía de lo que se avecinaba. El tiempo se congelo cuando estuvo tan cerca que pude leer perfectamente su patente. Unas manos me agarraron de las costillas y me alejaron del camino, el auto siguió a centímetros de mí. Mi hermano grito asustado. Gire mi cabeza y unos ojos esmeralda me miraban preocupados. Me sonrojé y me aleje bruscamente, estaba tan asustado, tan conmocionado, tan nervioso. Era demasiado para mi pequeño cuerpo y mi corazón egoísta y poco goloso. Cuando mis ojos se humedecieron la vergüenza hizo que las suelas de mis zapatos se despegaran y emprendiera la carrera.

La segunda vez que le vi yo tenía doce años. Un chico delgaducho y orgulloso, buscapleitos nato, cobarde la mayoría del tiempo. Por casualidades de la vida, por la risa que me causo un accidente de Feliciano, escupí el jugo que bebía en la camisa del mastodonte egocéntrico de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Por supuesto no me disculpe. Me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me azoto contra el suelo, propinándome el primer golpe en la mejilla, me defendí como pude después de cansarme de rogar que me soltara. Le rompí el labio y deje una marca morada en su ojo, su posición le daba ventaja, su meta era quitarme el aire golpeando mi estomago, mi aliento se transformo en sangre. Alguien lo aparto de mí, golpeándole la quijada y lanzándole lejos. Las esmeraldas parecían en llamas debajo de aquellas cejas fruncidas, la expresión de un perro rabioso. Le recordé al instante y me avergoncé.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Antonio?- exclamo Gilbert levantándose pesadamente. Antonio le observo severo y me tomo de la mano, ayudándome a levantarme, llevándome lejos de ahí en contra de mi voluntad.

Antonio fue mi primer amigo de verdad. Solía arrastrarme a escondrijos para conversar o comprobar hasta dónde mi paciencia llegaba. Se mofaba de mis expresiones y terminaba con un moretón o alguna marca de mordida, y yo me burlaba de su debilidad. Tiempo después me entere de que el pudo haberme roto el cráneo si así lo hubiera querido.

Nunca me abandono. A pesar de todo.

Recuerdo los celos que me daban al verle prestarle más atención a Feliciano a momentos. Las escenas que hice jamás me las sacó en cara, y jamás se enojó conmigo por ellas, el bastardo era un maldito masoquista.

Sin importar todos los cara de escroto, que te violen, que te de cáncer, aliento a moco, hijo de puta, bastardo, tumor amamantado, aborto fallido, imbécil, idiota, marica, hibrido de burro y cerdo, caca de zombi, etc, el jamás me miró fríamente y me dejo de lado. Solo se reía y me daba una ligera reprimenda acerca de mi vocabulario.

Y es por eso que el abandono dolió tanto. Termino la enseñanza primaria y ahora iria a la superior, en aquel pueblo de mala muerte no existía, por lo tanto se fue a vivir con su hermano a la ciudad. Volví a estar completamente solo.

* * *

**A Lovino le dio sida y se murió y Antonio se masturbo hasta la muerte :D Mentira, lo continuare algún día, últimamente me hayo ocupada, ahora son más horas de escuela, y la exigencia es mayor, además que mi bastarde vida social se ha incrementado y no tengo momentos de felicidad con mi adorada soledad… **


End file.
